Batman: Leatherwing
by gameboy5432
Summary: Batman in this story is a pirate named Leatherwing Based on the Elserwhere story of the same name, rated K for future chapters,posibile future Batman/Talia Please read and Review
1. Chapter I: On Leather Wings

Chapter 1: The storm is coming

"_Here in Westminster Abbey, the burial sights are reserved for monarchs of England such as Henry VIII, Elizabeth the Ist, king Charles, and every other monarch after George the III, but among these royal graves lies buried here one who is of noble birth, had royal blood in his veins being a descendent of William the Conqueror, but he never was a king or even a prince._

_But his deeds are know far and wide all over the world and his achievements where of such grandeur that on his grave the following sentence was written:_

"_Illic qua plures problems per rus ruris ut is eram prognatus quod ut is died solus forsit left eram quod is died quoque nunc "_

_Which translates to:_

_"There where many problems with the country when he was born and when he died the only problem left was the fact that he died too soon"_

_For here lies a man who's name in our history has been associated with Arthur, Richard and one who has been admired by great military leaders like Napoleon, Wellington , Erwin Rommel ._

_For here lies Marshall of England sir Thomas Bruce Wayne known to his friends and foes as Leather wing the invincible "_

_Excerpt from the book : _

_War and society: a yearbook of military history edited by Brian Bond and Ian Roy. 2 volumes. London: Croom Helm, 1975-1977;_

It was the year of our lord 1604 and on the day of 18 May, and the city of London was in jubilation for today a treaty of peace between Spain and England ,people have taken to the streets singing song drinking merrily and dancing in the squares, after almost twenty years of continuous conflict with Spain King James had brought peace to the country.

The mood and festivities are so great that the king himself has ignored a report by his eastern emissaries to the Turkish court that at the court of Ahmed I a new man has been appointed grand vizier.

But far away on a ship anchored inside London harbor being ready to set sail towards the attack the merchant ships from the Spanish colonies in the New World there is a man, who takes head to this new information, and at the lifts his head into the sky, with a worried look in his eyes so great that not even his mask can hide it.

Alfredo his loyal servant goes to his master seeing

-My lord is something troubling you?

-Is my inner feelings so easy to red Alfredo?

-Only to me, who has known you for many years

Before answering his question Leatherwing closed his eyes and his mind wandered back to a memory of his past, only a few short months ago Elizabeth the 1st was alive and still the queen of England on the night before her death Elizabeth wandered the hallways of the palace and there she stopped at a window which was looking towards the east and stared outside the window for almost 3 hours until the young Leatherwing who was her page got enough courage to go and talk to his mistress.

Madam I know it is not my place to peer into your private thoughts but I know when you are troubled, and although it is not proper for me to advise you your majesty but you should get some rest, for whatever troubles you, you a queen requires rest so she may run the country, the young Leatherwing said and did a bow as was the English custom when addressing someone higher in rank.

It is neither your place nor is it proper to advise the Queen young Lord Wayne but still your words are wise, and I shall head them later but for your boldness I shall reward you with answers.

I do not sleep for time ago my two of dearest friends have recently died Catherine Howard, Countess of Nottingham and Catherine, Lady Knollys and I fell that soon I shall join them in heaven, but it is not death of my body that frightens me but the death of my soul.

Your soul ma'am?

Yes my soul witch is kept in existence by our faith in god, for far in the east there is a danger to all of Christendom regardless if they are protestants, Catholics, Lutherans or any other belief, far to the east lies the Ottoman Empire , which from it's rotten half-moon might descent and cut the cross, of our faith .

But the Turks are being kept at the Danube river ma'am.

Only because we have better generals than they have, generals who have kept the turks at bay since the great Battle of Lepanto nearly three tents of years ago but our generals our now old and sow are the ones of the Turks and I fear that leadership of the army will eventually fall into the hands of one who at Lepanto was the commandant of one fifth of the Turkish fleet , who I fear could put all of Europe in danger

Who is this man you speak of my lady, and why is he sow fearsome to make you worry about him ?

His name I shall not pronounce for, said the queen as she inhaled and exhailed a breath of hair in contempt.

For I can pronounce any Turkish words as easily as I can speak the language of seagulls, joked the queen at which the young Leatherwing gave a small chuckle,

But I shall tell you his deed.

I know because I was there young one , I was there at Lepanto, you shall not find it mentioned , in any historic book because it is said that women bring bad luck on a ship, but I was there, and I saw it all

When the battle was going in the favor of the forces of Europe, the commandant I speak who up until this point we believed to have ran from the battle before it began appeared behind us with the ships under his command.

He decimated our formation and turned what should have been a crushing victory for Christ into a Pyrrhic victory for Mohamed, some say that if he would have been in command of the entire Turkish navy, our force would have been completely destroyed.

You may now understand why I fear the day when this man becomes leader of the Muslim army.

]

But enough about this, let us talk about you young master Wayne.

I understand that you intend to set out to the seas, to become the new Sir Francis Drake or I am mistaken?

Yes your majesty, as soon as I the ship is finished I intend to set sail sow that I may capture enough gold to buy back my family's estate which whas confiscated from us by my father's enemy long ago.

If that is the case said the queen, I could simply give back your lands with a royal decree.

At this response, Bruce bowed once more at politely said:

Your majesty if far to generous, but I must decline because I would rather earn the land back than to receive your majesty's charity.

At this statement, Bruce was prepared for the wrath of the queen, but her reaction surprised him because at his statement she simply said:

A bold objective I salute you lord Bruce Wayne, for I feel you shall accomplish your goal and I wish you the best of luck

But in order to survive on the see you will have to ride the currents as a bat rides on his leather wings, your ship will have to bet as fast in the water and as clever as a bird flies and as a fox is deceitful.

Nevertheless you shall prevail for you are indeed your father's son.

With that Elizabeth curtsied and went to bed, and Bruce raised himself from the bow which he kept himself up until now and went also to bed, with a smile up to his ears wide, for he knew that the queen bestowed upon him her confidence in him, which is a great honor.

The next day the queen died

Thomas remembering the words of the queen took the name Leatherwing and christened his ship "The Flying Fox" once it was completed

Fast forwarding back to the present from the land of memories Leatherwing opened his eyes turned to his servant and said:

Just thinking how no one can see the great storm witch is coming.

At this statement Alfredo was baffled and said:

What storm my lord the sky is blue, the sun is shindig the wind is blowing gently, and peace is in Europe, there is calmness in the air alike of which there has never been before.

Exactly said, Leatherwing there is always a great calm before the storm arrives,

And with this statement which left Alfred bouth with a sense of shock and that of someone who had just been revealed the truth silent.

Leatherwing looked towards the east, and although as Alfredo said it : the sky , the air, the seas all where calm and but he saw beyond that calmness for, Leatherwing could see the storm of destruction brewing in the form of army's, and navy of the Ottoman's in the east and Europe itself will be one day it's target

"The storm is coming" he said and with that he went to the helm to prepare the ship to cast out anchor and head towards the sea.


	2. Chapter II:The League

Chapter 2: Secret Origins

"_Twas in the year 1609 when I was nothing but a we lad barely in my twentieth year of life and I was serving as a scribe to the King of England, Scotland, and the Iris throne (or so the English claim), in light of the recent activities of the Ottomans in the east, his holiness Pope Paul the 5__th__, sent messengers to every king in Europe, enticing theme to gather in Rome in order to discuss the recent Europe's response to the Turks._

_Among the kings and high ranking generals and admirals of Europe who gathered in the Vatican City, there was one who kept his head, covered in a black hood and mask, and a black cape flowing from his shoulders, this was the notorious privateer, recently made Commodore of the English fleet Leatherwing._

_His reputation as a fierce warrior who always is the first to draw the blade and the last to sheet the sword, was legendary even in Ireland, and the only thing that outmatched his fighting skills was his, chivalrous nature and grand generosity to his friends and sometimes even his enemies, accompanying him was his captain of the guards Robin 1st earl of the county of Bludhaven , and his right hand man Alfredo, Baron of Pennyworthland._

_Leatherwing as head of the English fleet was summoned there, but many of the other officers and kings and prince's looked upon him partially with discontempt especially from the king of Spain and partially with curiosity, and a few with excitement in there eyes, for his exploits on the seas where legendary._

_There was a bet amongst us pages and lowly commoners who accompanied the kings and nobles as to who will make the most uproar at the meeting, called it stupidity or whatever you will but I bet every__punt Éireannach (Irish pound)__ I had and every scrap of valuables in me belongings on Leatherwing._

_It was a risk but the luck of the Irish was with me that day for I had won the bet tripled me fortunes, and the uproar Leatherwing caused Became known as the worlds first European scale scandal or the first shame of Leatherwing , but years later the name would be changed to the day The Secret origin of the Justice League"_

"_Memories of George Thomas O'Reilly, folded within the collection_

_Carte Manuscripts by _Thomas Carte"

Leatherwing stood outside the Theather of Pompey with a sight of disappointment, it was nightfall about 11 o clock in the evening and he began to recollect the events which transpired recently insidethe great building and then realized that there was a sense of poetic irony in it.

Here on these steps and inside this building mighty Caesar was struck down , here almost 17 century's ago greatness died.

And now another great tragedy which will unfold and sprout in the near future but gain roots here in the Vatican, Leatherwing breadth contempt, from his lungs into the cool nigh air as he began approaching his friends Robin and Alfredo, in order to tell them of what transpired inside the Theater of Pompey the place which the fate of Europe was to be decided.

"_Several hours earlier 9:00 o clock in the morning"_

The meeting of the leaders of Europe vas held not in the Vatican for fear of this seeming like a catholic controlled meeting but in the Theater of Pompey which was based on the ancient one from roman times.

It was a magnificent building, in the shape of a half-circle at least 200 to 300 feet tall, the walls which supported it all had arched entrances, up too 10 feet tall and it was decorated with the statues of great men from Rome's ancient past like, Julius Caesar, Pompey Magnus, Marc Anthony, Octavian Augustus and many more.

In the interior of the theatre the seats were divided into four massive sections with hundreds of seats, each one, the size of the sections from 10 to 20 feet in width and the length of the rows covered the entire diameter of the half circle part of the theatre.

In the middle of the room was s throne for the use of the pope and the floor was paved in marble.

The attendance where all seated according to rank, within the first section of in the first row of seats the kings and prince's of Europe where there.

Seated where: Philip III of Spain, **Henry IV**, of France, Matthias of the Habsburgs, the Holy Roman Emperor, Sigismund III Vasa **King of Polish Crown** and **Grand Duke of Lithuania**, Charles IX of Sweden, Queen Hippolyta of Themiscira, and about 40 prince's and high ranking nobles. Seated behind them where commanders of armies and high ranking, nobelmen from all of Europe who's power and authority where second to none in their country, except for perhaps the king himself.

From the Swiss Confederacy there was Hasten Jool, commander of the Knights of the Order of Green Knights, the army which protects Sweden nicknamed the Green Lantern (because in times of darkness for his country he was a beacon of light which brought salvation to it many times in the past)by his old friend Leatherwing, which was seated to the right side of Hal next to him, and on the right side of Leatherwing himself was Sir Clark Kent of the duchy of Small Ville, who was a skilled diplomat of England and the commander of the English cavalry seated next to this great trio was,: J'onn J'onzz de Gaul Marshal of France , Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen leader of the Spanish dragoons, Arthur Curry I of the kingdom of the Adriatic Island Nation of Atlantis, and Doge of Venice nicknamed Aquaman because his seafaring skills which rivaled Leatherwing himself,

And alongside them was Princess Diana of Themyscira , and although the last two where supposed to take a seat in the front row along side the other kings and prince's, they choused to stay next to their friends, preferring their company, instead of that of snob kings and prince's.

The rows above them where empty, because of the great secrecy of which the information of this meeting is of concerned to entire Europe, the Theater was to be sealed of completely from the world when the meeting begins and only when the meeting is over will anybody be permitted to leave.

Every one of the persons present was given a glass of brandy and a pipe of tobacco before the meeting started. A look of anxiety was on everyone's face for the meeting was supposed to start at 9 o clock, but out of a lack of patience the kings gathered at 8:30. When finally the clock struck 9 o clock Pope Paul the 5th along with his chamberlain, his head of espionage sir Thomas Andrew Tresser and a boy who was the pope's page came inside the Theater and the pope sat on a throne in the middle of the stage from which everyone could hear his voice. And as soon as the Pope was seated the doors where sealed with guards posted outside the meeting of the Leaders of Europe began.

Meeting of the leader's assembly of the Holy League is now in session said: the page of the pope while hitting the marble floor three times with the papal staff.

The reason why I have called you all here is because the current situation has increased alarmingly in the East. As you all know in 1604 a new vizier was named to the Turkish throne his pagan name will never be pronounce within the sacred walls of the Vatican City, but his action are to be taken noticed.

With this statement the pope gave a nod to Sir Thomas and the young spy stepped a few feet forward and began his formal report: During his the beginning his tenure as vizier to Ahmed I in 1604 the Ottoman Empire was in a weaken state in terms of it's economy from the wars it fought and it was threatened with collapse because of numerous rebellion , which it had little military power to spare to suppress them because it lost battle after battle against Michael the Brave lord of Walachia the country of Transylvania and all of the land of Moldavia, which is now in heaven unfortunately however within a year , of his rising to power the vizier made a series of reforms.

In addition to that he has subdued the Indians, Crimeans Afghans and even part of the Kazaks in the Far East and now their army now fight for the Turks almost raising the number of troops he has to almost 300.000 strong. This not only stabilized the empire but under his leadership in is now stronger than it ever was before. And now the Turks are raising an army and have following the assassination of Michael the Brave they have conquered Walachia Transylvania and Moldavia .

In response for our piracy on their trading vessels in the Mediterranean as an excuse they sent us emissaries with the clear message that they wish to avoid war in exchange for the termination of the pirate activities which the fleets of Europe are currently occupied with, and for us to stop interfering in the affair of the three above mentioned country's or they shall unleash the fury of Allah followers upon Europe.

At this news there was a murmuring and small talk which made a distinct sound of many similar to that of crowd talks within the room with a slight hint of panic in the tones of the voice of those present , which continued until several bangs of the papal staff on the floor by the pope's page stopped the noise.

After a few moments of silence Emperor Mathias of The Holy Roman Empire rose and said: Zentleman ze pagans are finally mustering, their forces after years of provocation on our part, und now zhis zo called peace negotiationzs is proof that the Turks are vulnerable, and if we unit all of our armies there will be nothing the turks can do against us.

Here, here said all of the king's present.

The King of Poland sat up and said one Christian can defeat twenty Turks, one battle and they will run away back to the desert and we shall liberate Constantinople with one great push.

At this the nobles all rose up in unison roar except King James and Leatherwing and those seated next to the famous privateer. The French king: Mon Frère while addressing the English king, what does the leader of the best fleet in Europe say? King James of England rose up and said: My lords I wish if it where possible to settle this problem through diplomacy and not war.

At this statement the lords where a little shock.

At this statement Charles the IX of Sweden said to: but King James surely you don't mean that you do not wish for war, this will be a new crusade!

King James responded by moving his right palm to grasp his chin and rapt his left arm around his waist and said: Some of the most horrible things the world has ever known where done by war and when it was over nobody remembered the reason the war was fought for, nevertheless if Christendom goes to battle then England will join you and I shall fight and if necessary die for our faith.

At this statement everyone started another round of crowd talk which was only dispensed by Emperor Mathias which calmed everyone with his words: Now now, everyone settle it is true zhat war is horrible but only to the loosing side, but ze mensch* of our armies will not lose.

Admiral Leatherwing said the Emperor as he turned his head to where he was seated. You I understand have recently been to the east, as a liaison to ze ambassador of England at the turkish court ya? Tell us truth about the turks and their army's what do you zhink.

Leatherwing rose from his seat and stated I thing that it is hard to win a war with only talk my lords.

At this statement Phillip III of Spain rose up and said senior? What are you suggesting? I am not suggesting anything I am simply stating that recently the Turks have been preparing for war very carefully and while I was there I discovered they equipped their every soldier available with muskets and have been sawing gunpowder and ammunition for years, they have also abolished the use of armor in their army along for shields and spikes and bows.

That does not matter to a Christian knight senior, said Phillip.

It will mean a great difference to a great number of Christian knights my lord, for you see a suit or armor can block a sword a spear even in some cases the arrow from a longbow, but against a bullet or a cannon shell it is useless.

While our armies only a quarter are equipped with them every single Turkish soldier now has a musket, all we have are spears bows, useless armors which are iron body shape coffins and arrogance.

At the last statement everyone in the room was shocked Leatherwings friends where all with glee at the boldness and truthfulness of their comrades statement while the other kings and prince's where all shocked.

The king of Spain Phillip said, senior that is not only treason but also blasphemy, I forgave you for your pillaging of my ships in the new world because, I considered that you the famous Leatherwing which has always defeated my fleet would now lead all of the Holy League to victory, but after meeting you in person senior I am outraged, and I will not hear defeatist talk no more, he said and slapped Leatherwing across the face with his right glove, the gist in which it's meaning is an invitation to a duel, shocking the whole room Leatherwing being calm and level headed as was his nature never to rush into battle , simply bowed his head and said, I apologies for all of my shortcomings.

Your holiness, I know that the room is supposed to be sealed until the meeting is over but I seamed to have disturbed the mood, and I request permission to leave the theater and visit the Sistine Chapel.

The Pope nodded his head in agreement and Leatherwing, left the room. The coward said Phillip of Spain. What do you expect from a pirate said, Sigismund of Poland, he wouldn't even accept your challenge king Phillip.

King James roes up put his arms in front of Phillip chest in order to stop him from pursuing Leatherwing and said: Lord Phillip please calm down , my admiral simply did not want to take advantage of you. T

ake advantage of me? Said the Spanish monarch. Yes, my admiral is one of the most skilled swordsmen and marksmen in all of Europe and he has proved that on numerous occasions.

Why, I'll show the son of a burro* .

Once again restrained by the King James with the words calm, yourself Phillip, your strength will be needed somewhere else.

But despite the fact that he took side with the monarch of Spain, James could not feel that he betrayed not only his most gifted officer , but also his own conscience, for deep down he new that there where truth in Leatherwings words.

And sow the meeting continued for many hours in which, 9 tenths of the time was spent by bolstering of the great power of the Holy League of how Jesus is on their side, and how this is God want's this war and so on.

"_Present 11:06 in the evening outside the Theater of Pompey"_

Leatherwing was now being approached by Robin and Alfredo who were to low in rank to attend the meeting Well what happened in there? Said Robin. The king's apparently think the war is already, before it has even started yet.

At that statement Robin was flabbergasted and Alfredo was in the same state, and as robin started to have a fit of anger because of the sheer overconfidence of the monarch.

Alfredo was level headed enough to keep his tongue in his mouth, but he could not condom, or reprieve the boy for his mouth for it was only his patience and etiquette which was forged through the years that kept him from joining Robin in the cascade of anger an insults.

Few a few moments the rest of the assembly exited the Theater, the majority of them, confident in victory and went to the papal palace to toast for the war. But there was a handful of those who participated who did not join the rest and instead went to where Leatherwing and his aids where standing. These were all those who sat in his proximity during the meeting Once they all got to where Leatherwing was standing, he said to them: Don't worry I won't be coming to the celebrations to spoil the mood.

At that statement Arthur, doge of Venice said, don't worry about that my friend, I wouldn't go to that feast if I was, the guest of honor. Sir Clark Kent then said to him: We just came here to say that, we agree with you, and supported your earlier statement about the difference of our armies.

The Guardians of Switzerland , will not publicly challenge the opinions of the monarch's but the Elders and the Order of Green Knights, will side with you if a line is drawn eventually, said Hasten Jool.

J'onn J'onzz de Gaul, you where wise in there Admiral your words and sometimes arrogance makes people stop from listening to wisdom.

The Amazon Nation of Themyscira , admires courage and you have shown great courage by your actions today, we will be a part of your faction when war comes, said Princess Diana , accompanied by her mother Hippolyta , a few steps behind her.

Barry Allen said that: you can count on my dragoons, if you need them.

To these answers Leatherwing was surprised but great full, and the veteran of the seas gave them the following answer, ladies, gentleman I propose that while the Leaders of the Holy League are to busy celebrating victory before actually achieving it ,whe form our own league in case this one fails.

At this statement the onther members where all thrilled and al of them agried to join except for Hippolyta because she decided that her daughter Diana would be more than qualified for this organization and her duties as queen would prevent her from participating as a full time member, and after those statement's they all went to a local in to Celebrated the creation of their own league which was christened :The Justice League

Author's note

Mensch = german equivalent of man

Burro = donkey or mule.

Holy League= real life alliance of the Christians states against the power of Islam

I apolagise if i insulted any irish , german readers i am inexperieced with writing english text with a foreigh accent.

Please review, criticism is welcomed, because i like to know my own imperfections in my writing style.


	3. Chapter III: Shadow of the Bat

Chapter III: Shadow of the bat

"_Salviati, Sagredo and Simplicio were three scholars who were debating on whether, the Copernicus theory, of the earth revolves around the sun, or the theory of Claudius Ptolemaus in which the Sun revolves around the Earth._

_This heated battle of minds and logic has become a long and bloody one for four days now in which countless pieces of cake and many cups of innocent coffee where lost into the what could only be described as a carnage on the table in which they where al seated._

_And as they're debate was nearing it's end, they looked outside the window saw that people where gathering in the Square of St Peter, where the news reader was telling them the latest news from the war with the Turks._

_But the three scholars did not care, for wars came and wars went, but nothing ever changed, for yesterday we fought the Austrians, today we fight the Turks, and who knows who will we fight tomorrow._

_They where busy debating theories in which the whole realm of not just astronomy, but of all science would forever be changed, and the realm of man was to petty for them to even care about, but little did they know that along with the realm of science which they were changing, the realm of humans would forever be changed on that very same day._

_A new era was approaching_

_Epilogue form: __Dialogue Concerning the Two Chief World Systems__ (__Dialogo sopra i due massimi sistemi del mondo__) by __Galileo Galilei published in 1632."_

It was a cloudy day in Wayne Castle in the Dukedom of Gotham ,and Bruce had hanged his Leatherwing persona and was relaxing , by reading correspondence, while seated in front of the fireplace .

Next to him Robin and Alfredo were also seated, and they were helping him read the mountain of letters which was piled on the nearby table,.

It had been almost four moths since the great meeting of kings held in Vatican city, and all of them where ordered by the pope, to go back to their homelands and muster their armies for war, in what his holiness had called "_The Tenth Crusade" _.

During this period Bruce made a series of reforms to his army, since he was a duke and an admiral he had great military power in England, he began replacing, the pike men, the longbows, the armor of the knights and man-at-arms with simple cotton uniforms, and had them only equipped with the new model of muskets which were currently being used by the turks.

His logic was doing so was, considered nothing short of madness by fellow nobles, the reason behind this was that the musket had only a range between 50 or 100 feet, the firing rate was at best 1 or 2 shots per minute, and when compared to the long bow which range was up to 2000 meters and who's rate of fire was 5 to 10 arrows per minute, and considerably cheaper then, the musket.

The response which Bruce gave was always the same:"_A longbow's arrow can be stopped by a sheet of armor, but a musket ball can easily penetrate it, and it only requires a few days for a musket man to be trained, in contrast to a longbow man needs years of training just to pull the bow, let alone teach him how to properly use it"_ which always silenced their criticism.

Bruce and his companions were going through the letters which were all responses letters, for immediately as the meeting was over he sent letters to every monarch and general, in every European country, urging them to abandon the sword armor and pike's of old and equip their troops with gunpowder and the new model of muskets.

Up until now every one of the letters, went as the fooling, they politely thanked them for his expertise advice, but said that they know what is best for their respective armies.

In short, they all said that you should shut up said Robin with a calmed but irritated tone to the other two present..

There is however some good news, said Alfredo.

Of course there is for we now know how to politely refuse someone in every language there is in Europe.

Not only that, Said Bruce but to my sentence in which I stated that the ottomans, have a 3to 1 advantage in cannons they said that we must not fear pagan cannons, for the shall not withstand, the charge of Christian knights.

A small chuckle came from both robin and Alfredo.

That is not what I meant, said Alfredo, members of the League of Justice which you founded have all agreed with the military reforms that, you had urged them too.

That is good news, but the forces of those who are under my command are only 19 men out of every 100 English soldiers, and those ally's of mine the number of troops under their direct command within the holy league, are but out of 100 soldiers only 9 soldiers,

Still said Robin, Hasten Jool 's Order of Green Knights ,the Dragoons of Lord Barry , the royal musketeer guard of marshal J'onn J'onzz de Gaul, the Amazon hoplite women of Themiscyra , the cavaliers of sir Kent, the Fleet of doge Arthur of Atlantis, and the Amazon hoplites of Princess Diana, are not something to consider insignificant, for these are the finest armies and warrior's in al of Europe.

It is true, said Alfredo, but a battle is mostly about numbers, and these armies are barely one tenth of the armies of all of Europe.

I am curious, said Robin, why did the other leaders of Europe, decide not to adopt, your reforms Bruce?

The cost would be substantial; to change the weapons of an army the size we are raising dear boy, said Alfred, and many oh the kings and generals still believe in the ideals of knight's of old.

A good theory you have their Alfredo, but I have a much simpler theory, Bruce addressed, his ward and loyal servant.

If they would have agreed to my reforms it would have meant that I was right and they where wrong and kings can never be wrong, can they?

At this statement the looks on Alfredo's and Robin's faces where of utter disappointment mixed with disgust at the thought, of the lords of Europe, would rather, have their armies defeated and promote, lies as truth than rather admit they were ever wrong, but what fillet with even more disgust was the fact that even, the nobles of England refused the Reforms, and the king was powerless to act against the overwhelming majority, which did not support Leatherwing, (as was Bruce known to the world, and none knew that Bruce Wayne and Leatherwing were one and the same).

And as they continued to poor throw the seemingly a seemingly endless pile of letter, there was a knock on the door.

At that moment the cloudy sky started to turn grey ant a small trickle of rain began to pour.

Alfredo went to answer it and returned with a letter with a royal seal upon it.

He gave the letter to Bruce; he opened it and outside it started to rain heavily and after reading with a look of concern on his face said to the two present.

The Turks have amassed an army on the Danube, he said, the king has ordered that we are to be in Calais in a week, and after that we will rendezvous with the others armies of Europe, in Venice then we shall march upon the Turks.

Thunder was heard in the distance at the end of this sentence.

After their lord's statement the both had expressions worried ness for no man does not have moments of fear or doubt in times of war.

Bruce stood up from his seat, and said: Alfredo prepare the infantry too march towards the southern coast, Robin take the Cavalry, ahead and march full gallop towards London harbor and prepare the ships for our arrival ,along with the necessary surprise.

Understood Bruce said Robin.

Yes master Bruce said, Alfredo while both saluted by putting their right palm on their chest and made a short bow.

No, from now on you shall not address me as Bruce, he said as he walked towards an iron plated armoire, he took a key which was tied, to a chain around his neck, and opened, the armoire, and started taking the close which where hanged there.

His voice started to gradually become more louder and intense, as did the rain outside seemingly in unison with his voice .

From now on you shall not address me as, my lord, your grace, and not Sir Wayne , or even Bruce, he said while putting on a flowing cape and black gloves, and while's he did that the wind outside blew stronger, the rain grew heavier and the thunder grew louder,

For titles are reserved for gentleman, and names are for, civilians, from now on I am not a gentleman, I am no longer a nobleman, nor am I a civilian, he said as he pullet on a cowl.

The rain now was at its full strength and lightning began to strike the ground.

He turned around now in his Leatherwing costume and said,:

From this moment I am no longer Duke Bruce Wayne, a bolt of lighting struck outside, I am not a gentleman, a second more powerful lightning struck the ground , and much more closer then the last one, I am the vengeance of the weak who suffer at the hands of the strong, a third bolt of lightning struck twice as strong and at half of the distance of the second, I am the terror that is the night, the wind blew so intense that the windows we're opened by the force of the wind.

I am Leatherwing the Terror of the Seas, and at that moment a bolt of lightning struck, of such power and proximity from the castle that the thunder almost shattered the ear drums of Alfredo and Robin and the wind blew so strong it fully flowed his cape and the light produced was so intense it shined from a window behind Leatherwing, making him look for a brief moment like a mighty god of war summoning the power of nature itself to join him in battle.

At that sight even Alfredo and Robin who knew him for years we're humbled, and bought clicked their heals and, in unison said yes sir, and with this the three of them al set forth to the coast.

Meanwhile at the Turkish camp at the Danube river, an emissary had arrived at the tent of the Grand Vizier, with an important a folded scroll with the royal seel of the sultanate on it , emphasizing on the message importance.

Once inside the tenth he saw the grand vizier ,and his generals standing over a table with a various maps, laid upon them.

What is it? Said the vizier.

The messenger bowed his head and unfolded the scroll and started, reading the message:

"_His highness, the king of kings, who through the will of Allah grace's the world with either peace or war, Grand Sultan Ahmed the first has, been called to Allah's side, and with his last breath has named you Passa Ra's al Ghul his trusted adviser, and most gifted general, his successor and the new Sultan of the Ottoman Empire_"..

After finishing the message the courier, got on his knees and lowered his head on the ground with his palms in front of his face, as did everyone else in the room.

Ra's al Ghul said to his loyal followers: Stand faithful ones for today we mourn the passing of Ahmed and tomorrow we, show the Christians the power of Allah.


	4. Chapter IV:The New Age: The Fire starts

Chapter IV: The New age: The Fire starts

"_October 14, 1609_

_My dear __Anne Murray, my mistress and my love, I hope when this letter reaches its destination, you are in gay spirits at the respective time of its arrival._

_The armies of Europe have all been assembling, in Venice for the past two weeks, and there are more men, horse and cannons then I ever seen in my life._

_Doge Arthur of Atlantis, although irritated by the sight of his city being transformed into an army barracks, he was publicly glad, because such number of troops required food, spirits, and comfort woman, and himself and the merchants of Venice we're all to happy to, supply them with their needs, and make a fortune out of doing so._

_He even joked that doing his duty to God was never so much fulfilling in his life__._

_My dear friend, and loyal servant Leathewing had just arrived, yesterday with his army , and I have never seen such a unanimous mockery of a divison, such as the one that the other armies of Europe bestowed upon them, for none of Leatherwing's troops we're wearing amour or caring swords or shields, pike's or bow's but all of them had a musket, with a detachable spearhead for close combat and all of them, only simple cotton ,red uniforms on their body's and had tricorne hats on their heads._

_But despite the bulling of the other troops upon them I feel that Leatherwing's army may currently be the most modern force on the planet, and a few hours after his arrival, the members of his so called League of Justice, appeared and their armies followed the pattern of Leatherwing's himself, except for the Amazon's of Themyscira, who's swords and shields are the only one's strong enough to stop bullets , and even canon fire._

_I am afraid that the monarch of Europe, still bare a grudge for Leatherwing's statement that, the Turks are better equipped that us for war, and although I myself share Leatherwing's sentiment, I have confidence that victory shall be ours._

_Tomorrow we march from Vienna towards Belgrade, we're the Turks have set camp; it is in my confidence that, after almost 90 years of pagan occupation we shall liberate the city._

_I pray for a quick victory, so I may return to you quick._

_With love, James"_

_Kings James letter to his mistress Anne Murray, consider by some the most accurate depiction of the first modern division commanded by Leatherwing before the decisive battle of Belgrade._

_Published in__ 1770 within the preface of the book "Essai__ général de tactique" by __Jacques-Antoine-Hippolyte, Comte de Guibert"._

The armies of Europe after gathering at Venice began their march towards Belgrade, the number of men so great that the army was divided into five columns, and each column was a Titan size force was so waste that it took a currier on horseback to take a message from the rear-guard to the front guard almost ten minutes at fool gallop.

It was estimated that at least 210.000 men we're marching towards the Paşalâcs, the turkish language equivalent of provinces or colonies, but the turkish army was equally as impressive in size, almost 180.000 warior's itself, and despite the slight disatvantage in mubers, the Turkish army was composed out of veterans from the reacent eastern campaights, of Vizier now Sultan Ra's al Ghul.

Despite the superior number's already the campaign of the European's was rattled with, difficulties.

The food supply was starting to become scarce, because the leaser of the expedition expected the local populace to supply, their armies with food, but once they entered Serbia they found not villages full of cheering peasants who offered them food, but burned harvest fields, abandoned houses and poisoned well's, for in the past whenever the Turks invaded, countries like Walachia or Moldavia, the people would apply a scorched earth policy, which greatly weakened, the invaders, this tactic was now used by the Turks against the European's.

In addition to that, disease and parasite's like lice we're starting to spread amongst the Christians, because of the lack of wash maids to clean their close and a lack of doctor's pharmacist and wash maids, which although we're organized they we're in insufficient number's, and most of them we're left behind, because once the news the old sultan was dead the Pope ordered a forced march considering this as a sign frown God and in the haste the European's had to go in this so called Tenth Crusade, they we're left behind.

Once they we're at the outskirts of Belgrade they set camp on a hillside with the Danube river on their left flank with the Turks on an opposite hill, both sides waiting for who would make the first move.

-Can you bloody believe it? Said Sir Clark Kent., which was seated inside a tenth, to the other members of the League of Justice.

-Up until now we've had approximately, 4500 deaths, 7400 hundred are bed bound and, 40000 are in a weaken condition, and not one of the above mentioned casualty's was from a Turkish attack, in addition the forced march has tired our troops out.

-The sentiment is mutual, said Princess Diana of Themyscira, why did the leaders of this expedition, ordered us to march now, almost three month's ahead of schedule, we we're supposed to start, in early January.

-His holiness decreed, that the death of the sultan, was sign from God and ordered that we should march to meet me Muslims, and he also said that no army which carried Christ's holy sign on their banners could be beaten said Bartholomew Henry "Barry" Allen, the red-haired commander of the dragoon's of Spain.

-Madame, monsieur's, I only hope that, when the time for battle comes we will still have and army to carry these banners, said the marshal of France J'onn J'onzz de Gaul, to a now worried, stricken assembly.

-If we would openly say it to their face's that we we're rushing into war, the king's and princes would have cal us defeatist and the priests who are with the army would call us blasphemers. Said Leatherwing.

-The good, news is that the troops of the League of Justice, have ample numbers of doctor's and food and medicinal supply's, and our troops do not suffer that fate., because of someone's foresight said Arthur of Atlantis, and gave a smiled look towards Leatherwing

Leatherwing knew from his experience as a privateer the risk of relying on foraging as a way to gather food, and of the shortages that war causes, so once he was named a duke he reduced his castles budget by 20%, and had the extra money and grain stored away, for when times of war or famine appeared.

And now he uses those resources he had gathered in this campaign, his friends who now surround him, followed his example and that is why their forces are not suffering from the Turks scorched earth tactics.

While they we're all relaxing inside the tenth and having breakfast, a messenger suddenly came screaming into the camp shouting: "Brothers the pagans are coming"

With this Leatherwing and all those who we're with him in the tenth rushed outside, and saw the Turkish army assembling a few meters in front of the Turkish camp.

The Christians did the same and at 9:30 in the morning after an hour of assembling both armies now stared at each other, however Leatherwing and the League of justice where not part of the army formation, for the leader of the expedition Phillip of Spain who disliked Leatherwing ordered his army to cross the Danube with the pretext of guarding their left flank, but to every member of the League of Justice it was clear that the king's true intentions was to exclude them from the battle.

And sow the two army stared at each other for many almost two hours, until ant 11:45, a rider, from the Turkish ranks galloped several feet in front of the Turkish army .

-Who is that? Said Phillip of Spain to his right hand-man General Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong who was standing next to him on horseback.

Ulysses took a telescope from his horse's saddle looked throw it and said:themarksman Floyd Lawton, your Grace.

-The traitor switched sides the moment he could for more money, said Phillip of Spain, while far away in the distance Floyd Lawton arched his longbow, fired an arrow, which flew towards the Christian lines and hit, General Ulysses right above he chest plate, penetrating his thought.

-Wish I could have done the same. Said Ulysses with his last breath, before falling of his horse and his now lifeless body hit the ground.

At this sight Phillip was enraged, and shouted attaaaaaaaaack, with all of his fury.

At exactly 11:47 the decisive battle between Christendom and Islam began, regardless of who will win, a new age would begin on that day.


	5. Chapter V:One moment

Chapter V: One moment.

"_The 1601 Battle of Belgrade had began which even now is considered one of the largest battle's in history, sow great was this battle that many legends we're born that day._

_One which is the most plausible was that__the __Marshal of France J'onn J'onzz de Gaul who was with Leatherwing on that day said to his friend:_

_-In the book of Psalms left to us by the founder's of Christianity there is in chapter thirty-seven, forty psalms of which 13 I consider the most important of all, psalms 5 to 18 and they go like so:_

_Commit thy way unto the LORD; trust also in him; and he shall bring it to pass._

_And he shall bring forth thy righteousness as the light, and thy judgment as the noonday_

_Rest in the LORD, and wait patiently for him: fret not thyself because of him who prospereth in his way, because of the man who bringeth wicked devices to pass_

_Cease from anger, and forsake wrath: fret not thyself in any wise to do evil._

_For evildoers shall be cut off: but those that wait upon the LORD, they shall inherit the earth._

_For yet a little while, and the wicked shall not be: yea, thou shalt diligently consider his place, and it shall not be._

_But the meek shall inherit the earth; and shall delight themselves in the abundance of peace._

_The wicked plotteth against the just, and gnasheth upon him with his teeth._

_The LORD shall laugh at him: for he seeth that his day is coming_

_The wicked have drawn out the sword, and have bent their bow, to cast down the poor and needy, and to slay such as be of upright conversation_

_Their sword shall enter into their own heart, and their bows shall be broken._

_A little that a righteous man hath is better than the riches of many wicked._

_For the arms of the wicked shall be broken: but the LORD upholdeth the righteous_

_The LORD knoweth the days of the upright: and their inheritance shall be for ever."_

_The only remaining question is, said Leatherwing to his friend, who is the righteous and who is the wicked on this field of war, are we the righteous are we the wicked for bringing war to these lands?_

_To this the only answer J'onn had was: that I do not know"_

_Taken from Campaign intro of the Age of Empires 3 expansion pack:_

_Age of Empires III: Europe at War._

_Released in 2011, developed__ through a collaboration between __Ensemble Studios__ and __Big Huge Games__, and published by __Microsoft Game Studios__._

The battle field was at follows:

There were two hills separated by a small depression between them, and on top of each hill the armies where stationed, the western hill had the force of the Holy League and the Eastern hill had the armies of Islam.

To the south there was a grassy field, with hardened earth from the lack of rain in the past months, and to the south of the field itself there was a thick forest, which started from approximately two miles east of the Turkish hill continued alongside, the christian south flank and also covered the western part of the christian hill, and continued until it reached the Danube river which was situated north of the two hills, and between the Danube river and the two hills there was a muddy terrain crated by the mighty river's current .

On the christian hill the army had the following deployment:

At the top of the hill in it's middle was the Spanish commanded by army with 40.00 men, to it's northern flank the Swedish army with 15.000 men, to the southern flank there was the French army with 30.000 men and the English army with 20.000 men, to the south of this formation was the army of The Holy Roman Empire or the Germans as the were casually called, with a force of over 60.000 men who formed the second line of battle and were being kept in reserve in case their was a breach in the first line's formation, and of the southern flank there was the army of Poland with 30.00 men

On the northern shore's of the Danube were the forces of the League of justice situated, who were commanded by Leatherwing, officially they were put there to guard against a potential flanking maneuver by the Turks but Leatherwing knew that the muddy banks of the Danube which was covering his eastern flank made such an attempt impossible.

The real reason he was put there was that King Phillip the overall commander of the army, still disliked Leatherwing and decided to not only prevent him from participating in the overall assault, the other members of the League of Justice decided to go were Leatherwing was stationed because in truth they despised the king for his discriminatory action and, were quite fond, and loyal to him.

But this position gave Leatherwing an overall view of both armies and a strong defensive position.

On the eastern hill the deployment of the Islamic army was as followed:

On the top of the hill the Turkish troops who were approximately 100.000 we're split in three lines:

The first line was made out of the army's of the nobles the _yaya_s, commanded by Ubu Passa which were 40.00 strong the second line behind them was the army of the sultan the kapikulus, who were 35.000 strong commanded by Dusan Passa and behind them at the eaten bottom of the hill were the Janissaries, of some 25.000 men strong commanded by Thal Passa.

ON the northern flank of the Turkish army was approximately 16.000, troops from the lands of Greece, Bulgaria, Walachia, Transylvania, Moldavia and Serbia who were forced to fight in the army of the Turks, and 24.000 from India which recently lost a battle and was now under Turkish political influence, these troops who where commanded by Osama Hussein the Feared also called Sinestro by his enemies, and finally on the southern flank there where 40.000 tartars, Kazaks, and afghans, commanded by Hatman Anatoli Knyazev.

At approximately twelve of clock after the death of General Ulysses the battle began.

On the northern flank the Swedish army and Sinestro's army both charged forward and clashed in the depression that separated the two hills.

In the middle the first line of the turkis army the yaya's charged down the slope of their hill and up the slope of the European hill and engaged the army's of Spain France and England simultaneously, however on the southern flank, the army's of Poland where not attacked by the army's of the Anatoli but they did not attempt a flanking attack because of the fear that they themselves would be outflanked by the Anatoli.

Approximately ten minutes into the battle a heavy fog settled on the field reducing visibility to 14 meters

And sow that is how the battle started.

-What is happening? Said Leatherwing while looking through a telescope.

-We have currently deployed almost 105.000 troops; in contrast the enemy has deployed 74.000 troops, why aren't we gaining the upper hand?

Who is to say we aren't? Maybe in this thick fog the Turks got lost and accidentally attacked their own camp. Said Barry Allen to Leatherwing, in an attempt to cheer his spirits.

Leatherwing understood what his companion, was trying to do and although slightly irritated by the comment he kind fully replied, we should be so fortunate still we must know what is happening,

Alfredo, Robin!!! Leatherwing shouted, and as soon as they were at his side he ordered:

Alfredo, he said while taking a map of the area and said, a team of trumpeters, drummers and scouts with signal flayers with you and go to this location.

What would you have me do my lord?

You will do the following,said Leatherwing while he whispered the orders into his servant 's ear.

Yes milord! Said Alfredo

-And what would you have me do Commander? Said Robin to his guardian and friend.

-Robin take 10 cavalrymen and sneak behind the Turkish lines, report to their troop movements, and if they find you then run away from there like the devil is on your tale. Do you understand?

-Yes sir! Said Robin and both men were of towards their respective tasks

-Why did you send them there Bruce? Asked Sir Clark Kent, I understood why you sent Robin, but why poor Alfredo in that thick forest?

-It is better to be prepared for anything, then leave the outcome of the battle it to chance, and with this everyone was silent as they looked on into the blinding fog, of which they only saw, flashes of muskets and cannon fire, and heard sounds of sword clashes, and the fact that they only heard it made them even more uneasy.

On the battlefield blood screams, and chaos ruled now.

The muskets which every ottoman is now equipped can not be used to it's fullest potential because, the fog prevented them from targeting from distance their foe's, and the field degenerates into a mêlée in which the European's equipped with shields swords and spears have the advantage because of the fog, said Leatherwing while looking at the battle field.

But despite this advantage, the sheer number of musket volleys sends psychological terror into the air which may break the knight's of christianity, and if the battle drags to long we will be able to use our muskets to it's fullest potential and cut them down.

If we manage to beat them here, we shall be able to march on the Western Europe unopposed, said Ra's al Ghul.

But if we manage to keep beet them here the nation's they have conquered will riot and eventually rise up and they will be forced to retreat, back to Istanbul..

Meaning! Leatherwing said

This is the Decisive battle in which the fates of the East and West fates are decided.

They say that the righteous will inherit the Earth, said Leatherwing.

And it is a true statement, said Ra's al Ghul.

For whoever wins this war will become the righteous, and will inherit the earth! They both said in unison.

The battle continued sow for another half an hour until Ra's received, a message from one of his army group command courier's.

He took it opened the scroll, and after finished reading the message shouted:

Our troops are in position, the hour of victory is now upon us, sent message to every one of our generals tell them to begin faze two.

Meanwhile in the middle of the english formation, the turkish attack was repulsed, and the ottoman force were retreating to their own lines.

A messenger came to the Lord of England and said: Sire the turks our beeing pushed back on all fronts

It seems that God is on our side, Said King James to his first minister, Harvey Dent second Earl of Glasgow.

Yes my lord , the fog has removed the firearm advantage the turks have in a skirmish battle.

Still, Leatherwing said that the turks had an advantage and if currently they could defeat us in a straight forwards battle.

Yes, I know mister Dent, and although he is a friend of mine I pray to God that he is wrong in this matter.

The feeling is mutual sire.

And with that, both master and servant looked forward to the bloody field of war with a feeling of uncertainty and insecurity in their souls.

Meanwhile back, in Leatherwing's, formation he received news, that the forces of Islam were being pushed back.

This is good news, said Princess Diana, the gods favor us today.

Let us hope, our luck does not change, Said Arthur of Atlantis.

Robin arrived at his intended destination

And so the battle continued in this manner awhile with the young warrior keeping an eye on the Turkish lines. Robin was in a position where he could spy on the Turkish camp, he looked around the encampment, and saw the European's approaching the edge of the turkish camp, and after a mêlée of ten minutes, he saw the horrible truth, he immediately, wrote a letter to Leatherwing and had one of the cavalrymen with him deliver it, while he stayed there to continue monitoring the enemy movements.

Leatherwing, listen to those behind of him and for one moment, he let himself fall into the dream, of victory, as the words "One moment" echoed inside his head.

But he was pulled out of that dream world by the sounds, of a horseman from sent by Robin with a message for Leatherwing.

All of a sudden panic came to the English line.

Treachery, treachery shouted King James while cannon shells and musket fire flew around him and his personal guard,

To have such treachery in our moment of victory.

My lord, said his minister Harvey Dent, you yourself must get, away from here for the day is lost.

At this the King of England, said:

The day is grim, but it is not lost yet, we can still win if we can hold our position, still we must be cautious, go to Leatherwing and tell him of our current situation, and give him the order him to retreat towards Vienna and prepare for the arrival of the turks.

Harvey turned his horse and rushed towards Leatherwings position and while he did, the king told himself in his mind: Yes go you most survive for the army needs it general, and my young son will need your council.

He then looked at the approaching enemy, drawed his sword and said to his men

Gentleman today we go and meet our maker, to the death!!!!!!!!!!

At which his troops all shouted at him.

While Lord Dent went to Leatherwing's position, he heard his King in the Distance and stopped turned around for a moment to look for himself, at his king who was facing death itself, it was a mistake for a cannon shell landed near his horse and injured him with the shrapnel.

Meanwhile across the Danube, Leatherwing took the letter from the horseman

He opened the leather, and started reading it out loud to his allies:

"_Commander, the devil is upon us_

_The Turks pretended, to be routed, and regrouped behind the kapikulus who were lying down hidden behind the eastern side of the hill , laid down and waited for our forces to come within about 17 feet, and then with their muskets loaded rose up simultaneously and in one massive volley of led, made the whole front row and most of the second row fell, the rows behind them seeing this sigh had their hearts._

_Now the Turks have began charging will al their might towards our camp ._

_The day is Grim!!!!!!!!!!!"_

At that very moment another rider came towards Leatherwing, only this one was visibly wounded, Leatherwing looked at him and recognized, his friend Harvey Dent,

He quickly rushed towards his horse accompanied by his ally's , grabbed Harvey as he was about to fall from the horse and shouted

My Lord Dent, what has happened to you?

He looked at his friend and saw that the left side of his body was seriously inured, and his left face side badly scared.

Harvey said while coughing up blood, The Kazak's under Anatoli charged the Polish positions, but once they were there they did no fight the Poles, for the Poles joined them in attacking our right flank, at the same time the Turks attacked us from the front.

At that moment two signal flare's, fired from the forest's behind the cristian lines.

Is that where Alfredo is asked Clark Kent while, looking towards the forest,

-Yes said Leatherwing, I send him there because my greatest fear, has become a reality,

Now do you see why the Turks waited before lining up for battle, the waited until they could cut a path through the forest sow they can attack us from behind.

At this Leatherwing expression was grim , and everyone' else expressions where in shock.

One moment said, Leatherwing, while he took his friend Harvey to the medical tent "In one moment the battle was lost"

Author's note

I will be taking a break for research also please tell other's of my story and include in your review's you favorite character's for my inspiration, the number of dc character is huge so it's a little difficult for me to go through all of them.

Also here's a little bonus:

Chapter one was actually based partially the quote " The storm is coming " by the tauren war chief Cairne Bloodhoof, from Warcraft III.

Chapter two was mostly based on the Twelve oaks scene from "Gone with the wind", specifically the parlor scene with Rhett Butler.

Chapter three: was based on Batman Tas " I am the night

Chapter four was based episodes 2 to 3 of Sanada juyushi anime.

As four the battle in chapter five, the following battle's:

Battle of Sekigahara (the fog and the betrayal of the polish army)

Battle of Waterloo(the troops lie behind a hill and wait for the british to arrive)


	6. Chapter VI: El Día de los Muertos

Chapter VI: El Día de los Muertos

" _Of course what one has to realize is that when the cristian's lost the 1601 Battle of Belgrade, and when the news hit Rome that the turks crossed the Pliave and entered Italy, there was a great panic in the city of such magnitude that the Pope ordered the Swiss guard to patrol the streets for fear of rioting, for the news was that almost the entire army perished in that battle._

_The Pope who before the battle was confident in victory now started roaming the hauls of the Vatican shouting" Phillip King of Spain, Portugal and the Algarve's, give me back, the army I gave you"._

_Everyone was expecting the turks to march on Vienna uncontested, and then God knows where to from there on, maybe they would turn North towards Berlin or perhaps west and the south across the Alps to march on the Vatican itself._

_People almost ignored completely de fact that Leatherwing and his army escaped the battle and there still was hope, but everyone thought that he could do nothing against the turks._

_But this was Leatherwing called the" invincible captain of the seas", and little that the rest of Europe know that he would prove himself to be just as deadly on land as he was on the seas._

_And that was to me what motivated me to into movies initially, Leatherwing was an outcast an upstart climbing the social ladder a nouveau riche, nobody knew until after his death that his as in fact descended from William t he Conqueror but in the end it was the outcast who prevailed I wanted to make a movie about Leatherwing, that was my dream and I have never been happier now that I am realizing it now"_

_Interview with Tim Burton for his ground breaking, award wining 1989 film "Leatherwing"._

The sky was grey and rain poured from the sky, seeming like the heavens themselves wept for all those poor souls who died on that field of war.

The army of the european's or rather what was left of it was know retreating westwards towards, Venice, for Vienna was abandoned by it's people when the news of defeat reached the city and when they left they took all the food, forcing the army to march towards Venice, where doge Arthur ruled.

The battle field or rather the slaughter field was now hundreds of miles behind them.

The majority of the soldiers who escaped the battle were relieved to be alive, but Leatherwing who was now the supreme commander of the army was in a distressed state.

His face did not betray his inner feelings, but he was in great distress just thinking of what happened, only a day ago.

When the turks faked a rout, the kings and generals all charged forward with their army's behind them down their hill and up the hill of the turks, only to be cut down by the sudden volley of musket fire.

The only one's who escaped where the emperor Mathias, who was situated at the rear of the Christian camp and could not join in the charge and, **, **Sigismund III Vasa, who betrayed the christian's to the turk's for unknown reason's.

After the end of the battle Emperor Mathias was so scared that he took his cavalry, abounded the rest of the army and galloped at full speed towards Berlin, to the safety of the city there.

That combined with the fact that every other king and general was either killed or captured during the battle made Leatherwing the highest ranking officer and nobleman still with the army making him the de facto leader of the army.

One should be happy for being made a general my friend, said Barry in an attempt to raise his spirits.

Clark sensing the mood his friend was in road next to him and said: Cheer up Bruce, all hope is not lost we still escaped with our lives.

And once we arrive at my city there shall be food, shelter and hope for us there, Arthur said to his friend.

If it wasn't for you we could have not saved this many soldiers said J'onn J'onzz..

No one was more right than you were on that day, the princess of Themyscira said.

Leatherwing however did not respond and merely let his mind wander as to what happened after the betrayal of the polish king.

While army was being routed by the turks, the janissaries commanded by Thal Pasha used the forest to flank the christian's, Leatherwing however was aware of the danger the forest created and at the moment the battle started he ordered Alfredo to go there and set the wood ablaze.

This stopped the janissaries commanded by Thal Pasha, from surrounding the army.

His mind returning to the present he says to his companions: Today is November the second, it is quite fitting wouldn't you agree?

What is? Said Robin

November the second, which is today, is El Día de los Muertos.

The other's who did not know spanish were confused, except for Barry who was born in Spain, and knew what Bruce was about to say, and even though he was the group's jokester he had no joke to make and he put on his face a grim expression.

Today is the "Day of the Dead" in which we honor the dead through dance song and feasting.

Today there are many song's to sung, much feasting be done, and many souls to be honored.

At this statement, everyone had a grime expression of their faces and even Arthur who was the biggest party animal of the all, was depressed.

Back in the turkish camp, Ra's al Ghul Summoned his Pasha's in order to discuss the state of his army.

Report said Ra's to his second Ubu.

We have lost 10.000 men during the battle, when compared to the european's who have 30.00 dead and 60.000 captured.

The majority of our dead, was from the forest fire which blocked the janissaries from flanking the European's, said Thal Passa.

So, there is someone amongst them who can predict my moves?

Whose force's started the fire? Said Ra's

Those of the League of Justice under the command of Leatherwing, said Sinestro.

So there is a worthy opponent in their ranks?, this detective who managed to discover and prevent the destruction of their army's!

Where is he now?

His force of approximately 16.000 have retreated towards Venice, and emperor Mathias forces of remaining 60.000 have retreated towards Berlin, said Anatoli Knyazev.

This is what we shall do: Thal Pasha, you take 60.000 men and attack Venice, I shall take the rest of the army and attack Berlin, and after our northern and western flanks are secure we shall march upon Rome itself.

At this order the Pasha's all nodded in agreement, and they began reparation's for their respective tasks.

The christian force's finally reached Venice and after having dinner the members of the League of Justice gathered around a table to discuss what to do next.

Our casualty's are as followed 30.000 men died on that field of war, 60.000 where taken prisoner of deserted. And the turks are reinforce with an additional 30.000 men from the polish betrayal.

In contrast the turks are now 210.000 strong with casualty's in around 10.000 only.

Not to mention the fact that when Mathias fled with his cavalry the remainder of his infantry fled as well to join him in Berlin, said Princess Diana.

Meaning that our forces of 16.000 warriors who did not participate, are the only thing standing between the turks and the Rome itself. Said Hasten Jool.

Just then a knock was heard at the door, it was Alfredo who was accompanied by Robin.

They entered the room and Alfredo said: Forgive the interruption, but our spies have sent us the latest communication regarding the movement of the turks.

To this everyone in the room rose up.

Well what is the report? Said J'onn J'onzz

Alfred put a map on the table and began debriefing them.

According to our scouts the turks have broken into two columns.

One which is 150.000 strong under the command of the sultan Ra's al Ghul is marching upon Berlin.

The janissaries and kapikulus, which number about 60.000, are marching here towards Venice and they shall be here by nightfall.

What is the sultan thinking, splitting his army like that? Asked Robin.

His is marching on Berlin because it is a strategic location for invading, western Europe ,and he is ending troops against Venice because he needs his flanks secure, that is why he is doing such a maneuver.

We have only 16.000 men against 60.000 turks, what can we do? Said Hasten Jool.

Gentleman we cannot defeat the turks with our own strength so we shall have to use the turks strength against them.

How and where could we accomplish such a feet? Said Diana

Here he put his finger on the map where a bridge was across the Pliave and said

At this, place there number matter for nothing, for the recent rain has made it a marsh-land, which prevents flanking attacks.

After that Leatherwing gave out a series of instruction for his battle plan to his friends and allies.

And at this Clark said: you know we might just survive this after all, and with that they all went, to prepare for their tasks.

Six hours latter, on a bridge crossing the Pliave the two armies met.

Leatherwing was in front of his troops and after the ended their field deployments, he held his breath in anticipation for what was to come.

Thal Pasha raised the command scepter from the sultan and waved it forward, giving her troops the order to attack.

El Día de los Muertos , on the day of the dead, the sun has set, but before tomorrow comes more will join the dead, said Leatherwing as the turks charged towards the bridge.

The last stand of Western Europe had begun.


	7. Chapter VII:Feint,flèche and,Coupé lance

Chapter VII: Feint ,flèche and, Coupé lancé

", _I have passed a miserable night, _

_So full of fearful dreams, of ugly sights, _

_That, as I am a Christian faithful man, _

_I would not spend another such night _

_Though 'twere to buy a world of happy days—_

_So full of dismal terror was the time. "_

Act III, scene 4 opening monologue from the play "_Leatherwing" _written by William Shakespeare at the beginning of 1616 but unable to finish it before his death.

As night vanquished daytime the turks began their attack upon the Christian ranks

, as Thal Pasha was by now a seasoned commander she gave the order for t he cannons to begin a bombardment of the Christian positions at the head of their side of the bridge.

In all almost 300 cannons roared at Leatherwing and his troops, who only had about 80 cannons with which to respond.

The armies of Leatherwing on the right flank, Sir Clark Kent in the middle and Sir Hasten Jool on the right where stationed at the head of the bridge, the others where behind them in reserve.

After about a half hour of heavy bombardment Sir Clark looked to Leatherwing and said to his friend.

"Bloody hell, these turks shore have a fetish for cannons" Said Clark Kent.

"May I recommend retreating outside the range of their cannons? Said Hasten

"No, it is too early to start that maneuver"

Just then Robin arrived at fool galloped at Leatherwing and reported to him the following message:

"General, Doge Arthur is in position and awaits your orders"

"Then the time has commend for our counter-attack! "he said then he made a gesture to his servant Alfredo to come to his side.

"Alfredo go and tell J'onn to prepare his troops and tell Barry and Dianna to begin faze one"

"Yes milord" said Alfredo and he quickly rode out to the respective persons to deliver the orders.

Meanwhile, at the Turkish camp Thal Pasha and the other officers of the army were looking through at the opposing army, what the general and her companions saw seemed too good to be true.

They saw that the Christian forces at the bridge where routing and that the Amazon forces of Princess Dianna and the Dragoons of Sir Barry where running away from the battlefield.

"The infidels are cowering before the might of our cannons! Thal Pasha give the order to attack and we will be able to march on Rome itself!" said Werner Vertigo Pasha

"This seems t o good to be true it feels like a trap set up by Leatherwing"

"General we must not let this opportunity slip past us, if we charge now we can destroy them!" said Werner and the other generals all agreed with him.

"Very well, but we must be cautious, Ubu Pasha cross the river with 10.000 troops on the left side and attack the Christian right, the same thing will be done by Selim Pasha on the right with another 10.000, Vertigo Pasha you attack from the bridge with 10.000, the remaining 30.000 will remain in reserve" said Thal Pasha

The Muslim army marched forward towards the Christians and all at once shouted, _"Allahu Akbar" _the Muslim battle cry.

The sight of the approaching turks combined with the battle cry and the earlier bombardment of artillery made the Christian force shiver with fear.

Just then Captain Dan Turpin from Sir Clark Kent army came galloping at full speed and said:

"Sir we have a problem the men are not reforming the ranks after our retreat from the bridge head, their breaking ranks!"

"Our fake rout is becoming a real one!." Said Leatherwing.

"I'll take care of that, Hasten come with me" said Clark and he rode to the front lines and as he passed the troops by they all stopped their routing and looked at him as he suddenly stopped where he artillery bombardment was the most intense and just stood there carrying the old flag of the crusades which was visible to booth turks and europeans .

At this sight Hasten who was in the middle of the troops shouted to them:

"Look there is Kent standing before the cannon fire like he is a man of steel, let us pledge to die here and we will have victory!" said Hasten and immediately the troops cheered and ran towards Sir Kent positions, and as soon as they arrived there so did the turks and the real battle began.

About ten minutes after the battle began just short of the European bridge head, on their right flank Ubu Pasha appeared and marched upon them for a flank attack, however Leatherwing anticipated this and he position his troops in ready for a flank attack and now he was personally leading them and managing to hold of the Turkish assault.

Another hour into the battle and the Christians were holding their ground, and Leatherwing was even starting to push back Ubu forces.

"The infidels have gallant and brave generals" said Thal Pasha to the aid du camp that was besides her.

Looking to the right she saw that Selim Pasha was nowhere to be seen

"The europeans are holding their ground, but the force's of princess Dianna, J'onn De Gaul and Barry Allen are nowhere to be seen" she said to herself, the general sensed that there was a high chance that they were in fact walking into Leatherwing's trap but she felt that if Selim could still manage to attack the European left flank they could immediately win before Leatherwing could spring his trap "

"Where is that idiot Selim, if he would just attack now victory can be ours?"

Meanwhile Selim Pasha forces where dragging themselves trough the swampy terrain of the western bank, as they tried to reach the european left flank.

But no matter how hard they pushed on the swampy terrain seemed to push back just as hard, and after almost an hour of marching he soon realize his grave error.

"Dam this accursed swamp we are lost!, Every double back and go around this swamp" But Selim in his head though that he may not make it time for the battle and Allah help him if he has to face the wrath of the sultan.

Just then a cannon ball hit the ground in front of him injuring him and knocking him to the ground, and as he started to bleed to death he looked at the river and said to himself" What how can this bee (cough, cough) Allah help us now!" and he died, his army was the bombarded, decimated and routed by cannon fire.

Another half hour passed and at Leatherwing's lines he continually fought alongside his troops Ubu Pasha's men, then he received news that Barry was now in position, at this he smiled a grin which would terrify even the most battle hardened warrior and laughed a laugh so sinister in tone that the turks before him though that they were hearing the devil himself laugh .

He raised his battle-axe into the air and shouted" The time has come to turn the tide, send the signal!"

At this command three signal fire work flares where launched and every soldier on the field either saw or heard them, but did not pay attention to them except for the members of the league of justice, who knew that the time for faze two had arrived.

In the distance to a wooded area just south of Ubu pasha position, J'onn Jonnz de gaul and Dianna of Themiscyra booth saw the signal flares.

"The time has come" said J'onn and Dianna nodded in agreement.

Dianna spun her horse around and said to the amazons and musketeers behind here:

"Warrior the time for battle is upon us forward to victory!'

HaaH!!!!1 shouted the two armies and they bought charged forward , while J'onn's musketeers attacked the left side of Ubu's army , Dianna and her amazons attacked the back of it, combined with Leatherwing who was fighting their front side made Ubu's army completely surrounded on three sides and was pushing the force into the river.

"Leatherwing has sprung his trap!" said Thal Pasha both with a measure of fear and admiration for the English general.

Thal Pasha seeing that her forces where being decimated decided to act quickly, she took the generals' flag and with charged at the bridge intending to rally the troops who where being pushed back.

" If we can brake trough his center we can still win the day"

As Thal Pasha arrived at the bridge she heard cannon fire and screams coming from the Turkish main camp, she looked trough her telescope at the camp she just left behind and saw that the dragoon's commanded by Barry Allen had attacked the camp, from behind.

"How!!!!!!, the only crossing points are in field view from the camp, how could he cross the river without us noticing it.

Just then cannon fire was herd from booth down stream and upstream of the battle, Thal Pasha looked and saw that Venetian war ships commanded by Doge Arthur were coming from booth downstream and upstream the river, those coming from downstream were bombarding Ubu's army and those from upstream were bombarding the Turkish positions.

"So that's how they managed to cross the river!!!!" she though to herself as she realized that now the Turkish army was now almost completely surrounded with no hope of victory, Thal Pasha did the only thing left to do , sound the retreat.

Just then she heard she saw that Leatherwing was on the bridge cutting his way trough the Turkish troops.

"Thal Pasha!, Thal Pasha" he shouted as he caught glimpse of the Turkish general.

Thal Pasha saw him approaching with a black armor, the symbol of a bat oh his chest a pointed bat ears helmet, which covered his face and a black cape he looked terrifying.

She quickly drew the sword from her hilt against his battle–axe and the two clashed in a personal mêlée, which was pretty even matched until the turks started to rout and the sight of the army routing distracted her attention for a moment enough for Leatherwing to strike her helmet knocking Thal Pasha to the ground unconscious.

"Take the general to my tent, and treat him if he is injured" said Leatherwing as he looked on and saw the turks running over the hills.

Half an hour later t he troops were being reorganized, the dead were being buried and the wounded were treated, J'onn J'onz was given orders to pursue the fleeing turks with the aid of Sir Barry dragoon's and Sir Kent knight's, the two respective generals were both injured and had to be taken to the hospital tent.

Leatherwing was not injured but went to the hospital tent to visit his wounded friends, after checking on Clark and Barry, he went to his friend Harvey Dent who was recovering from his wounds from Belgrade, but half of his face was scared.

"I am guessing the battle was a victory?" said Harvey.

"Yes, like prince Michael at the "Battle of Calugareni" a stunning victory against the turks" said Leatherwing.

"Casualty's?" said Harvey.

"We 4.000 men dead and about 6000 wounded, the turks have lost about 15.00 men and we've captured the supplies and money from their camp, the cannons which have bombarded us today will protect Venice tomorrow!"

We're pursuing the retreating turks and we have captured Thal Pasha"

"They say that he is the sultan's favorite son, no place on the continent is safe for Ra's al Ghul will try to get him back." said Harvey with a worried tone in his voice .

"I plan on taking him to England, where the waters of the channel and the fleet will prevent t he turks from rescuing him." Said Leatherwing

"Do the other's approve?" said Harvey

"Yes they even glad that they do not have to deal with this little problem,

I go now to make preparations for our departure towards England, also I have received word from the Vatican that Archbishop Jean Paul Valley, commander of "The Sacred Order of Saint Dumas", will arrive within a day to "assist us", said Leatherwing with a hint of sarcasm in his voice

"It's a little late for that, but it means that they can relive us of the defense of Italy and we can return to our respective homes to prepare them for the any future war with the turks" said Harvey.

After that Leatherwing walked out of the medical tent and to his own tent eager to meet Thal Pasha .

Once he entered he saw caught a clear sight of the general's clothes, composed out of a golden chest plate with white silk clothes beneath, the face was covered by a silk scarf and upon his head was a turkish battle helmet, the armor and clothes were all dirty and muddy from the battle.

Leatherwing made a gesture to the guards posted outside to leave him and Thal Pasha alone

"Seni değil ciddi şekilde yaralandı umut" (I hope you are not seriously injured) said Leatherwing.

Thal Pasha who was surprised to hear him speak turkish responded with:

"Bedenim, sadece benim ordu ve gururum yaralandı fine "(My body is fine, only my army and my pride are injured).

"Bu duymak iyi"(That is good to hear).

"You don't have to speak turkish general I know english to perfection" said Thal Pasha.

Leatherwing surpised himself to know that the general spoke english walked a couple of feet in the direction where Thal Pash was seated and offered a pear of pants , a cape and a tunic.

"I am afraid we do not have any turkish garbs but I think you will like these" said Leatherwing.

Thal Pasha looked and saw the clothes were a few sizes to big and deduced that they must belong to Leatherwing "May I have a dagger so I can tailor them to my size" Thal Pasha said, "Don't worry general killing you here would only seal my fate" Leatherwing gave a dagger Thal Pasha took it and took the clothes, went behind a curtain and started cutting and fitting.

Leatherwing went to a nearby table and started pouring himself a cup of wine and one for his guest.

"What will happen to me now?" said Thal Pasha

"I will take you to England were you will be my guest, at my house" said Leatherwing.

"Taking me to your home, how bold!" said Thal Pasha as she finished putting on the newly fitted clothes .

"By the way what should I call you: Pasha, Thal or do you prefer turk or muslim by any chance?" said Leatherwing while he had finished pouring the wine.

Leatherwing with his back turned at Thal Pasha could hear footsteps coming towards him.

"Are one of those glasses for me?" asked Thal Pasha and Leatherwing nodded in agreement gave the general a cup of wine, after that he said:" So what should I call you?"

Leatherwing placed the cup at his lips took one big sip and as he turned around, the shock of what he saw made him spit out the wine cough from the shook and wonder in the wine was not rotten or drugged with something,

He expected to se a young man emerge from the curtains holding the cup of wine, but what he saw was a beautiful young woman with long raven-black hair, which covered her right eye, with black eyes a generous buxom and a golden tanned skin.

Leatherwing still recovering from the shook heard her say.

"My name is Thalia al Ghul, to my friends Thal for short, I am the daughter of the sultan and now I am you prisoner" she said while she took the cup to her mouth the said "Your move general"

Author's note:

Sorry for the late update , i had writters block

The battle is based on the following: The batle of Calugareni, First bull run, specifacally general Bee and general Stonewall JAckson for the Superman , green lantern scene, and the Romanian poem Passa Hassan by Goerge Cosbus


	8. Chapter VIII:The Forbidden Fruit

**Chapter VII: Forbidden fruit**

"_She was a maiden of rarest beauty, and not more lovely than full of glee. And evil was the hour when she saw, and loved, and wedded the painter. He, passionate, studious, austere, and having already a bride in his Art; she a maiden of rarest beauty, and not more lovely than full of glee; all light and smiles, and frolicsome as the young fawn; loving and cherishing all things; hating only the Art which was her rival;__"_

_- from "The Muslim Portrait"_

_By sir Edgar Allan Poe _

Leatherwind sat in his chair in his Captains quarters onboard the flying, in his lap was the manuscript of the latest play at the Globe Theather he read it with a passion in an attempt to distract his mind from his current situation **Puck:**

Puck:

"_Captain of our fairy band,  
Helena is here at hand,  
And the youth, mistook by me,  
Pleading for a lover's fee.  
Shall we their fond pageant see?  
Lord, what fools these mortals_ **be**!"

_A Midsummer Nights Dream Act 3, scene 2, 110–115_

and the lines "_Lord, what fools these mortals_ be!" echoed in his mind.

"_God what a precarious situation this has become_" the general said while tilting his head backwards and placing a palm on his eyes in frustration as his mind wandered to that night in the tent.

"_You are a woman?_"Leatherwing said towards Thal Pasha

"_Did I ever say I was a boy_?"she said calmly while taking a sip of wine." _You seem very surprised by that, I understand you men only see women as baby making machines_(No it's not that at all)_What do you Mean_?" said Talia.

"_Well you see it's not that I find it unbelievable that a woman can be a general, it's just that all my spies said you were a boy, and that shows just how unreliable my spy system is_" Leatherwing said with s small chuckle towards to Talia.

Talia was taken aback by this and looking at the table she saw apples in a bowl and remembering that Leatherwing was a Christian she decided to have a little fun with him.

"_If I remember correctly in your holy book it says that apples are forbidden_" she said while picking one from the table.

"_Not quite, you see the Tree of Knowledge fruit were apples and God forbade mankind from eating them fro they would lose their innocence and as such where banished from paradise" _Leatherwing said while eyeing the apple which she held in her hands.

"_Yes that is true, be sincere with me general why in your opinion did they do that "said Talia_

"_They did it because they were trick into doing it they were manipulated"_

"_Yes but manipulation is nothing more than extremely good persuasion, they already wanted to do it ,all they required was a little push in the right direction, tell me do you not ever partake in the forbidden fruit or are you scared to do so" _Talia said while she hell the apple to his mouth and stepped closer to him.

Leatherwing eyed her intensely knowing that she was playing games with him and he himself not wanting to lose this battle after he won one previously decided to do so .He cupped Talia's hand which held the apple took one big bite out of it then another and another until he ate the whole apple, then still keeping a hold on her arm he licked her fingers" _Delicious _"he said in a dark tone which combined with the touch of his hands and tong on her skin made Talia shiver part out of fear and part out of excitement at this dark dangerous man.

"_Aren't you afraid of becoming a pariah for partaking in the forbidden fruit_ _or going to hell for your sin_"said Talia to him while trying to keep herself calm but with a audible shiver in her voice.

"_I'm already a pariah for I have earned my rank by pillaging and plundering the seas and as for hell well just look at me I'd fit right in wouldn't you agree_? _Thal Pasha?"_ He said While he kissed her hand with a dark and low voice both hypnotizing and frightening at the same time and inside her mind Talia thought that he was right for he was still wearing his cowl and cape that combined with his armor made him look like a devil , and so Talia found herself frozen caught in the intensity that this man emanated, but little that she know was that although Leatherwing made her speechless he himself was at width's end for it took all his might maintain his composure from her dark beautiful golden skin her green eye her jasmine scent, and reverting to a dark persona was the only thing he could thing of doing, and sow both of them remained like that with Leathering kissing Talia hand until……………..

"_Hey general, what are you doing in here come on!!!!!! It's a victory feast all the man are getting drunk and as our leader you should always lead the way" _Sir Barry said as he entered Leatherwing's tent with a glass of wine in his hand with a wide grin on his face expecting to see his commander keeping company to some pampas Turkish prince and decided that as his friend he should liberate him from his burden, but the scene he saw of Leatherwing kissing the hand of a beautiful woman shocked hi to the core "_Sorry for the interruption!!" _he said and immediately exited the tent

" _Wow! I wish I had burdens like he does"_ Barry said as he left to continue his drink with someone else, that was just the thing to return both Leatherwing and Talia back to reality and they immediately broke away from each other."_Well you should get some rest, tomorrow we journey for England_" Leatherwing said with rashness and a tone of uncomfortable in his voice "_Yes I believe that is vise, good night my capturer_ "she said and gave a polite bow Leatherwing replied in the same manner and they both went to sleep in separate tents.

Escaping from the world of memories Leatherwing returned to the present, and he now though of the aftermath, how everyone was gossiping on how he captured the prince's concubine and things like that, truth be told his mind was swarming with en- amorated thought about Talia right now_" No you must not think that, she is a prisoner, a captured princess of a different world, and besides you gave your heart to a woman once and you only received grievance and heartache in return_ "he said to himself.

"_But the forbidden fruit is very sweet indeed_" he said to his himself and he began shaking his head to clear his mind of such thoughts.

Just then a great pain went through his stomach and as he placed his hand on his forehead he realized he had a fever "_I knew I shouldn't have eaten that apple_"

He walked onto the deck hoping the sea breeze would help sooth his troubled mind, once he got there to his dismay he realize that there was a strong fog and to his dismay Talia was also on the deck.

" _Strange weather this part of the world has, on hour ago it was sunny not a cloud in the sky , and now it is with fog_" she said to him.

"_Did birds circle above right before the fog installeditself?_!"Leatherwing said while looking at her with a frighten tone in his voice.

"_Yes, why? is it of great importance_? she said to him

At this Leatherwing took out his telescope and began to frantically look around into the mist" _Alfredo alert the men to prepare to be boarded_" said Leatherwing to his servant who was manning the wheel "_I have already sent that order the moment the fog started to settle milord" _replied Alfredo while he jammed the steering wheel and then alongside the crew and Leatherwing rushed to the ships center deck where they all formed a circle"?_My lady you should get down below this will not be a pretty sight "_said Robin towards Talia" _We are about to be boarded_" replied Robin.

"_I am not some fragile woman who needs protection, if we are about to be boarded then give me a sword, I to can fight_ "she said and at this statement the crew were astonished" _Yeah right like we shall give a Turk a sword_ "said Robin.

"_Give her one_" ordered Leatherwing to his crew at this Robin was astonished, he turned towards hi and said" _But milord, she is a prisoner how can we arm her_?(_Do it if it is, who we think it is then we will need every sword we can get_), _very well_" Robin said as she gave her a sword and she joined their circle.

"_But who would be foolish enough to attack the fearsome Leatherwing_ ?"asked Talia "_The only other pirate out there who is as feared as I am_ "said Leatherwing just then a man with a snow flake symbol on his clothes swined on deck from a rope which seemed to come out of the fog followed by a dozen other and finally a man appeared dressed in a white Viking armor with pale white skin."_Hello Leatherwing it's been a while_ _good to see your still alive_ (Yes it has hasn't it Victor Freeze , **The man of Ice)"**and with that statement Talia recognized him immediately for she read the stories of how Leatherwing and The Man of Ice clashed many times on the open see and now she herself was participating in one.

On his part Leatherwing was somehow dumbstruck for just as soon as he thought that with the passing of the battle the hardship had passed.

He was wrong for now he had to face Victor with a crew who was still wounded and tired from the Battle of the Plavia and, even more astonishing was thw fact that the woman who only a few days ago faced him on the field of battle was now prepared to fight alongside him "_I knew I shouldn't have eaten that apple_" he thought as he redied for battle


	9. Chapter IX: A royal blood, a woman, a Mu

Chapter IX: A royal blood, a woman, a Muslim, Oh my!

"_So Corey recently you and your band's single Vermillion just hit the store's and I have to say it's good t o hear that real heavy metal returning to the music industry, but tell me what was your inspiration for the song? _

_Well Sam this might come as a shock to you but what really inspired me was Leatherwing._

_Leatherwing? Do you mean the Tim Burton film or the Christopher Nolan films: Leatherwing Rises or the most recent The Black Knight?_

_Leatherwing by Tim Burton got me interested in the character I mean think about it : a guy dressed in black who wears a mask with horns is called the "cristian demon" by the Turkish empire and who sinks ships and smashes army's for a living, I mean you can't get any more metal then that, but once I started researching about what he went trough after Belgrade and the Plavia I got to say, at I wrote a song about his love life as the a way to pass the time, the guys liked the lyrics we added some music and we were happy with the end result, we didn't know how to call it because we didn't want to look like we were cashing in on the release of "Leatherwing Rises" and a while went buy until I saw a girl on the street wearing a colour I liked, but I didn't know the name I asked her and she said _**Vermillion **_and that's how the name appeared, it just sounded right"_

_**She seems dressed in all the rings  
Of past fatalities  
So fragile yet so devious  
She continues to see it  
Climatic hands that press  
Her temples and my chest  
Enter the night that she came home  
Forever **_

_**Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad) **_

_**She is everything and more  
The solemn hypnotic  
My Dahlia bathed in possession  
She is home to me **_

_**I get nervous, perverse, when I see her it's worse  
But the stress is astounding  
It's now or never she's coming home  
Forever **_

_**Oh (She's the only one that makes me sad) **_

_**Hard to say what caught my attention  
Fixed and crazy, Aphid attraction  
Carve my name in my face, to recognize  
Such a pheromone cult to terrorize **_

_**I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me  
I won't let this build up inside of me **_

_**(Yeah!) **_

_**(oh-oh)  
I'm a slave, and I am a master  
No restraints and, unchecked collectors  
I exist through my need, to self oblige  
She is something in me, that I despise**_

_Bonus footage from the DVD : "Metal Ever After", produced by Sam Dunn released in 2015 distributed by Roadrunner Records_

Leatherwing looked at Victor straight in the eyes and with a clear dark tone said to him"

_Come then murderer let us finish this once and for all_

_How ironic a pirate, calling another one murderer,_ replied Victor with his emotionless voice and tone.

_I only kill when necessary I and I show mercy, the only thing you show to your victims I s the tip of your sword or the barrel of you pistol before you kill them_ said Leatherwing.

_Whoever gives his allegiance to that monster called a holy man deserves to die and burn in hell, and it would be fun to continue our fights but it would not look good for allies to fight one another wouldn't you agree comrade?_ Said Victor to Leatherwing and his crew to which the answer was all a collective "HUH?" and after a moment Victor took out a scroll and tossed it at Leatherwing which he diligently caught it.

_What nonsense is this Victor_? Leatherwing said as he unfolded the scroll and after then a feeling of shock came over him but he knew how to hide his emotions from the crew and they all waited impatiently for an explanation to Vitor's statement only to have Victor himself deliver it.

_You been away from the sea to long Leatherwing so you do not know, I will tell you ,_he said with a smirk appearing on his face

_About between the time of you landing your forces in Calais port and the Battle of Belgrade, The Turkish fleet began to raid the Western coast of Spain ,Portugal, France and Even reached England how they managed to get in the Atlantic Sea without the fleets guarding Gibraltar stopping them is beyond me the boy- prince, I mean king was so frightened of this, that combined with the news of the Battle of Belgrade and the Polish Betrayal he immediately hired every sea-faring mercenary and pirate to protect the shores_. Victor said with a small grim on his face _So here I am Victor Freeze Commodore of his majesty Royal Navy at you service General Leatherwing_ he said while giving a short bow of the head'

_But I am surprised your prisoner over there did not tell you of this, it has been a long Princess Thalia , I hear the war goes well for your father how is the sultan anyway? _Victor said towards and gave another small bow this time with his waist.

_That is none of your concern "Commodore" and if you are not here to fight tehn what is you business_ Leatherwing said while trying to maintain his fighting stance for whatever ailed him it was starting to grow in strength.

_Simply wanted to say hello and to remind you I am not your enemy I am not the kings enemy , not the church's enemy just than man you call holy I am his enemy, goodbye my friend, _he said and then grabbed one of the ropes he used to swing aboard deck and he swung back to his ship invisible from the mist that surrounded them and moments later the mist dissipated with no ship in sight of Leatherwing and his crew.

_Victor the Bloody Ice Viking is now our ally? The world has gone insane I tell you_ said Robin to the assembled crew of which they all agreed.

_The faci frate si cu dracu pana treci podu_ said Alfred out aloud.

_What?_ Said Robin.

_It is a proverb form Transylvania; it means you become brothers with the devil himself until you cross the bridge _responded Talia, the crew had almost forgotten her presence with Victor arrival.

_Well if it wasn't for your bloody invasion we wouldn't have had to become friends with the devil wouldn't we now, your highness_, said Robin with anger in his voice at which his outburst was accompanied by shouts of "Yeah" and "That's right" from the crew.

_Enough!_ Shouted Leatherwing and everyone was silent and turned towards him he was now visibly breathing hard and pouting.

_Robin, the princess is a prisoner, and we do not harm prisoners and if we weren't at war with her father then we would probably be at war with the French of the Spanish again, now everyone back to work, Robin take the ruder, Alfredo continue our coarse towards England _Leatherwing said and all shouted "Yes my lord" and after he gave the orders he smiled and suddenly collapsed.

Alfredo quickly rushed to his lord did a quick diagnosis of his condition and with a scared face turned towards the crew and said _It is the fever, he is sick with it_

At hearing that Leatherwing was sick with the fever the entire crew panicked, _What should we Lord Robin _said one of the crewmen towards him, but Robin himself was to shocked to give a response and started to stutter _Well… we….should._

_We should take him bellow deck and to bed, I will treat him_, Talia said and the men all turned their heads towards him.

_Like I will let one of the enemy treat my general you're as likely to kill him then cure him and besides how can you cure the fever_? Asked Robin while pointing his sword at her, with a threatening tone in his voice.

Talia pulled a small box from her pocket and from the box pulled out a piece of bark _This is Jesuits bark it can cure the fever however, the elixir from which is prepared is hard to make, but I am a trained healer I would instruct you how to do it but making medicine is something which takes years of practice, and a badly made medicine will kill a pacient I can save your general if you let me ._

Robin was silent for a moment he then sheeted his word and said_: How can I trust you?_

_You're just going to have __**to take a chance on me**__ little boy_ she said with a vixen smile on her face.

At this robin was furious (Boy, did you just called me boy! I am a man god damn it ) Robin wanted to shout but kept his calm and only said _Very well then._

_And you men what are you going about here, you r general gave you orders! You two carry him to his cabin. You Alfredo plot the course, you boy take the wheel_ Talia said and the crew for some reason the crew all listened to her orders.

Robin took the wheel and watched as two men took Leatherwing and as Talia followed(Giving out order like owns this ship and not a prisoner, god-dam royalty,) robin thought.

_She is three times the usual trouble she's a royal blood, a woman and a Muslim, atop of that I am suspicious of her _Robin said towards Alfredo .

_Relax master Robin she is just being nice and showing aid towards the master for shoving her leniency_ said Alfredo.

_I hope that's all she shows him_ said Robin.

Two hours had passed and bellow deck Talia made the medicine, and Leatherwing was now sleeping silently recovering, Talia was cleaning way the bowls she used to make the medicine and after making sure he was unconscious she went to where her old robes where stored, she pulled out a small cylinder which had a piece of paper on it, and wrote the following.

"_Father, I have been captured by Leatherwing, and he is taking me back to England as his prisoner, rest assured, I am fine._

_Leatherwing, has recently fallen ill and I have cured him with my own medicine, so he is now indebted to me and this will work to our advantage._

_I will gather Intel about England while I am there, so do not pay my ransom too early"_

After finishing writing she put the paper back inside the cylinder, went to the cabin window, whistled and an eagle came and perched itself on Talia's shoulders.

_Good boy __Charaxes, I know it must have been hard for you to follow us all the way hear, and I am proud of you, now take this message to the sultan_ Talia said, and then she tied the cylinder to Charaxes left leg, and the eagle took off.

Talia closed the window and started to walk towards her room, and as she opened the door she looked towards Leatherwing and said to herself: _Did you think that I am some week woman who you can control, well Dark Knight, I am not that!_

_I am Talia al Ghul, the sultan's daughter and his second in command, and this act off taking me hostage will be your undoing_ she finished and exited the room.

Authors note:

I did not like the way the original chapter turned out, but I did not know how to redo it , I am sorry if I offended Talia or Catwoman fans, and I will not make that same mistake again, also Catwoman will appear in my fanfic, as soon as I find a way to do justice to the character.


End file.
